Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to atomic sensing devices, and more specifically, to a chip-scale atomic gyroscope or magnetometer.
Description of the Related Art
Gyroscopes are devices that may be used to sense rotations of objects. Gyroscopes have applications in many areas including navigation, where, combined with accelerometer data, rotations sensed via gyroscopes may help provide the positions of airplanes, submarines, satellites, and the like, without having to rely on the Global Positioning System (GPS).
Traditionally, gyroscopes having high performance in terms of, e.g., bias stability and low angle random walk (ARW), have been large, expensive, and power-hungry. For example, some gyroscopes currently in use are lunchbox-sized devices that cost tens of thousands of dollars to manufacture. The size, expense, and power requirements of such devices are significant drawbacks that limit their utility in many applications.